


Faceless

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't dating. They've been on dates. There's a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless

They aren’t dating. They’ve been on dates. There’s a difference. You can’t say you’re dating a person whose last name you don’t know or whose face you haven’t seen.

They way Peter’s sees it, they both have something to hide. Well, Wade’s identity isn’t much of a secret, but he has his pride to protect. He’s a bit of a coward, that much Peter knows, and he’s afraid the Amazing Spider-Man will not like what’s under the mask. And Peter isn’t going to just introduce himself to a mentally unstable mercenary for obvious reasons, no matter how much he wants to climb him like a tree.

So he resigns himself to being a Peter, one of countless Peters in New York, and fully accepts the fact that he will much sooner say “Hey, wanna see my dick?” than “Wanna see my face?” because what else is he supposed to do? He’s never done this this way – having to protect Spider-Man’s, not Peter Parker’s, secret. Any reasonable person would tell him not to bother, that’s it’s not worth it; but it _is_ , dammit.

They’re attracted to each other. As simple as that. They’re attracted to something beyond masks and faces and names and morals. He’s amused by Wade’s jokes, he’s challenged by his personality, he’s turned on by his voice. They have _fun_ together. So they go on dates but they’re not dating. And it will have to be enough, at least for now, because Peter has no idea how to do this – he just knows he wants to.

So they do everything backwards. They fuck first, because they can no longer take it – this tension between them, this pull on their bodies. They give in to that maddening craving that blinds them to _where_ they have each other; away from the comfort of their beds, against cold and filthy walls. The suits go next, along with the raw animalistic urgency and dark alleys, discarded on the hotel room floor as they both allow themselves to _look_ at what’s being presented to them.

Then they get around to kissing; simultaneously thrumming with inexplicable need to do this and reluctant, almost cautious, as they lift the hems of their masks. It’s worth it and it’s not. Peter likes kissing almost as much as sex, if not more on some days. But kissing is intimate – you kiss a person you’re dating. You can say a lot by the way a person kisses you. You can say a lot by the way you kiss that person.

So when he finds himself in a position where he wants to introduce Wade to May but can’t shake off the nagging fear that Deadpool would sell his info to the first person who offered him twenty tacos, Peter is between a rock and a hard place. That’s probably a reasonable place to be when you’re in love with a madman.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he says, and Wade doesn’t say it back but he takes Peter to _his place_ and it’s filthy and smells gross and the bed looks like it’s seen its better days in the Dark Ages and Peter _loves_ it. They fall asleep on it, not having sex before, but after – with the first light – and it’s slow and different and Wade says it back then, gasps it into Peter’s mouth as he comes. Peter wants to see his face then, and he’s washed over by regret.

They fight a lot after that, everything is ruined, and they should probably split up before anyone gets hurt. But it’s hard to leave someone you love so you learn to make sacrifices and Peter is surprised to discover it’s Wade who’s the braver one of them when rips off his mask in the middle of the fight, giving all his ugliness to Peter. And Peter takes it, embraces it, loves it, kisses it for hours. But he can’t ignore his guilt because he’s the coward, he’s the one who isn’t ready and he hates himself.

He hates himself even more when he realizes that Wade isn’t pushing him, that he _understands_ Peter’s inhibitions and his toxic fear he can’t get rid of and it kills Peter. It tastes like ash in his mouth every time they kiss, he’s disgusted with himself and he starts fights again because he wants Wade to hate him but Wade loves him twice as much and Peter finally lets go of the fear he’s been desperately holding onto for so long.

He laughs when he cries, or maybe he cries when he laughs, but he’s so relieved and so ashamed. But Wade accepts Peter’s ugliness too, like Peter should know he would. He holds Peter’s face in his hands and touches and _looks_ until Peter doesn’t have a face anymore. He’s a Peter again; he can see it right there in Wade’s eyes as they lay next to each other on the bed. Wade is memorizing his face with shaking fingers and wide eyes and Peter can see himself in them.

He’s faceless and he’s loved and everything’s going to be alright.


End file.
